Jejak Kebenaran di Sebuah Kedai Teh
by Absen5
Summary: Sasuke dan Tobi datang ke sebuah kedai teh dan mendengar komentar buruk shinobi Konoha tentang Itachi. Itu adalah kedai teh milik Shinko, rekan genin Itachi dulu.


Disclamer: Naruto adalah karya Masashi Kishimoto. Author tidak mengambil keuntungan dari penulisan fanfic ini.

**Jejak Kebenaran di Sebuah Kedai Teh**

Sasuke pernah hampir lepas kendali ketika mendengar bisik-bisik shinobi Konoha yang membicarakan Itachi secara buruk di salah satu kedai teh tempat mereka mampir. Kalau pria bertopeng yang mengaku sebagai Uchiha Madara tidak menghentikannya, si jenius di angkatannya itu akan dengan ceroboh membeberkan kebenaran Itachi yang hanya sia-sia.

Seorang wanita dengan rambut coklat pudar yang dikepang ke belakang menyajikan beberapa tusuk dango di meja. Meski hanya sekilas, tapi Sasuke tak sengaja menangkap tatapan tidak senang perempuan itu pada orang-orang yang baru saja menancapkan kunai ke foto Itachi. Dia tidak terlalu memikirkannya, mungkin si pekerja hanya merasa tidak nyaman jika pelanggannya menunjukkan senjata.

"Oh, gadis itu, aku mengingatnya." Tobi bergumam sambil memberi isyarat agar Sasuke kembali ke tempat duduknya. "Habiskan tehnya, pergi begitu saja agar membuat orang-orang curiga."

Sasuke menghempaskan tubuhnya ke kursi dengan kasar. Tobi mengambil tempat di sampingnya dan meraih beberapa tusuk dango. Sasuke meliriknya sebentar, lalu membuang muka.

"Kenapa?" Tobi menanyakan alasan dari gestur tubuh yang agak aneh itu.

"Yah ... aku hanya sedikit kepikiran tentang bagaimana kau bisa makan tanpa melepaskan topengmu. Tapi mengingat kalau Kakashi dulu juga melakukan hal serupa, aku tidak akan terlalu heran."

Mendengar nama ketua tim 7 itu disebut-sebut, Tobi untuk sesaat juga terdiam. "Hm, kadang-kadang kau harus berada di situasi yang sama kalau mau tahu trik untuk melakukannya."

"Untungnya, aku tidak tertarik untuk meniru penampilan kalian." Sasuke acuh, benar-benar sesuai perkataannya. "Daripada itu, kapan kau bertemu dengan pelayan itu sebelumnya?" Kali ini, suaranya dipelankan ketika bertanya.

"Di hari pembantaian klan Uchiha." Tobi menjawabnya dengan terlalu biasa, seolah itu bukan apa-apa. "Sesuai perjanjian dengan Itachi, malam itu juga aku membawanya menemui pemimpin Akatsuki. Dalam perjalanan itu, kami singgah di sini."

"Dia ... singgah di kedai teh setelah membantai klan?" Sasuke agak takjub dengan fakta itu.

"Aku yang memaksanya. Anak itu benar-benar kelihatan seperti tak bernyawa setelah meninggalkan kantor hokage. Kalau dibiarkan begitu, akan lucu kalau dia malah roboh di hari pertama menginjak markas Akatsuki."

Setelah Sasuke memikirkannya ulang, tidak mungkin juga Itachi bisa makan teratur beberapa hari sebelum menjalankan misi itu. Dia ingat kakaknya selalu menghindari makan malam bersama dan mengunci diri di kamar kalau tidak pulang menjelang pagi dengan alasan misi. Dan Fugaku hanya akan menghela napas panjang dan menyantap nasinya tanpa selera. Lalu Mikoto akan menyindir suaminya agar berhenti perang dingin dengan putra sulung mereka dan sang ketua klan hanya menanggapi dengan diam. Tapi ayahnya tidak menolak saran itu, dan itulah yang membuat Sasuke kecil sedikit lega.

"Pemilik tempat ini sepertinya keluarga dari Shinko Inari, yang juga rekan genin Itachi di tim 2." Tobi masih ingat hari dimana dia membunuh iring-iringan Daimyo, sekaligus Tenma Izumo yang juga rekan Itachi. Tapi dia tidak akan mengatakan bagian itu pada Sasuke.

"Shinko-chan, tolong pesanan yang biasa!" Seorang pria yang baru datang melambaikan tangan pada perempuan yang dibicarakan Tobi barusan. Shinko mengangguk saja dan masuk ke dalam untuk mengambil apa yang baru saja diminta.

Dia sudah menyerah dan keluar dari dunia shinobi. Shinko adalah gadis baik, dan hatinya hancur menyadari pembunuhan terjadi begitu mudah di sepanjang jalan yang akan dititinya. Dia ingat bertahun lalu ketika memberitahu keputusannya untuk mundur kepada Itachi, di hadapan makam bertuliskan nama Tenma.

"Itachi ... baik-baik saja dengan ini?" Shinko memulai dengan pertanyaan lirih yang ditanggapi Itachi dengan tatapan bingung. "Aku tidak sanggup, aku akan mengundurkan diri dari genin dan membantu usaha orang tuaku saja, daripada harus melihat rekan-rekanku mati."

Bocah yang jauh lebih muda darinya itu mengangguk kecil, "Kurasa itu pilihan yang bagus." Lalu matanya yang hitam menerawang jauh. "Tapi aku tidak punya pilihan yang seperti itu." Dan Shinko tersadar, situasi Itachi mungkin tidak semudah julukan anak ajaib yang disandangnya. Sebagai anggota klan besar Konoha, sebagai jenius dengan pemahaman dan kecakapan melampaui umurnya, mundur dari dunia shinobi sama sekali bukan pilihan yang bisa digenggam olehnya.

Shinko mengingat misi-misi sederhana yang telah dilaluinya bersama Tenma dan Itachi, dia berharap semuanya akan berlanjut seperti itu dan mulai menangis. Rekan setimnya terlihat bingung harus berkata apa, tapi kemudian hanya membiarkan dengan bijak karena berpikir terkadang melepaskan emosi adalah suatu hal yang bagus juga.

Shinko kembali ke kampung halamannya di salah satu desa kecil di sekitar Konoha dan bekerja di kedai teh keluarga. Sekitar lima tahun kemudian, secara mengejutkan dia bertemu lagi dengan Itachi yang terlihat begitu kacau dengan seragam ANBU. "Itachi ...?" Buru-buru dia menggiring anak yang baru berusia 13 tahun itu ke salah satu tempat kosong di pojokan. "Apa yang terjadi?" Itachi selalu terlihat lebih dewasa sejak dulu, tapi kali ini dia bahkan gemetaran saat memegang cangkir teh. Tobi duduk di meja lain yang agak jauh, mengganti topengnya karena akan gawat kalau Shinko masih mengingat topeng lamanya yang dulu ia pakai saat insiden terbunuhnya Tenma.

"Tidak apa-apa, aku hanya kedinginan." Itachi berkilah dan memaksakan suaranya agar tidak goyah. Dia bisa melakukan itu ketika berbicara dengan Madara, dia tetap menjaga emosinya kala melapor pada Danzo ataupun Hokage Ketiga. Tapi menutupi semua perasaannya di hadapan orang yang pernah tertawa bersama itu jauh lebih sulit. Seperti air matanya yang tak tertahan saat mengayunkan pedang pada ayah-ibunya, atau ketika melihat adik kecilnya begitu hancur atas pengkhianatannya.

"Orang sepertimu bisa kedinginan juga?" Shinko mendelik tak percaya. Apalagi ini adalah malam musim panas dengan bulan purnama penuh. "Apa ini ada hubungannya dengan misimu?" Akhirnya dia menerka dengan suara lembut yang mengandung nada prihatin. Dan Itachi hanya mematung, tidak mengiyakan ataupun menyangkal. Shinko menganggap itu sebagai kebebasan untuk menafsirkan. Teman lamanya itu hanya singgah sebentar dan buru-buru pergi seolah dikejar waktu.

Keesokan harinya ketika kabar tentang pembantaian klan Uchiha menyebar, Shinko dalam hati menolak untuk percaya sebagian besar omongan bahwa Itachi melakukannya semata untuk mengukur kemampuan. Dia telah mengenal Itachi dan kebaikan hatinya. Tidak ada jaminan memang bahwa anak itu tidak akan berubah, Shinko juga mungkin bakal percaya kalau dia tidak bertemu Itachi malamnya. Karena kalau memang benar, harusnya Itachi senang dan puas atas kekuatannya, bukannya bermenung di sudut dengan muka pias. Tiba-tiba dia seperti sadar mengapa para shinobi pada tingkat ANBU sangat khas dengan topeng-topeng anehnya.

Itachi sudah mati sekarang dan Shinko berpikir dia tidak akan pernah tahu alasan di balik tindak kriminalnya. Baik, dia bergabung dengan Akatsuki dan pastinya terlibat pada banyak hal. Shinko bisa menerima bahwa bocah bertampang serius yang suka berpikir rumit itu mungkin benar-benar telah jatuh dalam gelapnya dunia shinobi yang ia hindari. Namun kerapuhan yang coba Itachi sembunyikan di malam itu tetap mengganggu pikirannya hingga kini.

"Permisi," Sasuke melenggang ke ruangan kecil tempat Shinko sedang menyeduh teh. Menyebabkannya sedikit kaget, tersenyum sopan sambil bertanya adakah yang bisa dia bantu. "Aku adalah Uchiha Sasuke, adik dari Uchiha Itachi." Pengenalan diri yang mendadak itu sungguh tidak terduga olehnya.

"Jadi, Itachi benar-benar sudah ...?" Pertanyaan menggantung Shinko dijawab Sasuke dengan anggukan kecil. Yang lagi-lagi Shinko berpikir bahwa itu bukan ekspresi seorang pembalas dendam klan setelah sukses menghabisi targetnya. Bukan kepuasan, itu malah penyesalan dan kemarahan yang mendominasi kesedihan. "Aah, sebenarnya ada apa dengan kalian para Uchiha?" Wanita itu garuk-garuk kepala. "Terus Sasuke-kun ada urusan apa denganku?"

"Sebenarnya ini rahasia, dan aku tidak yakin Anda akan percaya," Sasuke dengan bimbang bertutur dengan mata lebih fokus ke hiasan dinding, "tentang kebenaran Itachi."

Shinko mengedip-ngedipkan matanya beberapa kali. "Kamu menemukan sesuatu setelah melawannya, ya?" Sasuke mengangguk canggung. "Ceritakan saja, akan kurahasiakan."

Itu hanya sekitar lima menit sampai Sasuke kembali ke tempat duduk Tobi dan berkata, "Ayo pergi."

"Apa untungnya memberitahu orang itu kebenarannya?" tanya Tobi di perjalanan. Sasuke bergumam tentang setidaknya dia senang ada orang yang percaya. Lagipula remaja itu memang lebih suka mengumumkan pengorbanan kakaknya kepada dunia kalau hal tersebut bisa membersihkan namanya.

Tobi mengendikkan bahunya, tidak begitu mengerti tentang ikatan persaudaraan yang terlanjur rumit itu. Sasuke saat ini bergerak untuk dirinya sendiri, untuk melampiaskan amarahnya yang bahkan menyimpang dari harapan Itachi. Tobi memahami bagian yang ini. Karena dia sendiri sadar bahwa gadis yang dicintainya tidak akan setuju dengan jalan yang ia pilih. Tapi begitulah mereka para Uchiha.

Shinko menutup kedai lebih cepat dari biasanya malam itu. Dia menginginkan waktu untuk menenangkan diri setelah mendengar fakta betapa mengerikannya dunia shinobi. Kenapa harus Itachi? Tapi pertanyaan itu sia-sia karena Shinko yakin anak itu tidak akan lari dari apa yang menjadi tanggung jawabnya. Besok mungkin dia akan memanfaatkan liburnya dan berkunjung ke Konoha. Dia sudah berjanji pada Sasuke untuk merahasiakan ini, tapi mengoceh di depan makam bukanlah apa-apa, kan.

**Maaf kalau OOC dan nemu typo. Aku tidak baca lengkap novel Itachi Shinden jadi tidak tahu apakah Shinko diceritakan lebih lanjut. Maaf sudah membuang waktumu untuk fanfic tidak bermutu ini~**


End file.
